


Gethsemane

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Stories of the Gods [12]
Category: 1st Century CE RPF, Christian Bible (New Testament)
Genre: Bisexual Character, Don't copy to another site, GFY, Multi, Polyamory, the last supper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:24:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21947104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: "I don't know if it is right or necessary or good. I do know it is what Yeshua has chosen to do, and that he believes it is what must be done. That it will spare the most people pain possible."
Relationships: Jesus Christ/Judas Iscariot/Mary Magdalene
Series: Stories of the Gods [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/66998
Kudos: 13





	Gethsemane

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Place of Rest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1274248) by [Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri). 

"Why are you telling me this?" Judas paces the small room, while Mary watches him with understanding and echoed frustration.

"Because he can't shed Peter for long enough to do it himself unless he's with me." Mary wishes it could be otherwise, but with the escalating tensions as they travel, she's not particularly surprised Peter is clinging close.

Judas sighs, running a hand through his hair. "I don't like it, Mariam."

"Neither do I, Yehuda. He thinks it's the only way, and to wait longer would risk Rome sending in soldiers to slaughter everyone who comes to listen to him speak."

Judas nods, acknowledging the size of the crowds who have come to listen to Jesus recently. "Then I will do what he asks of me, though I wish he could trust another with the task." He pauses. "If it weren't for Peter, Yeshua would do the deed himself, wouldn't he?"

"He would." Mary wraps her arms around herself, shivering. She leans into Judas when he sits next to her. "They'll hate you for this."

"No more than they already do, being the one given charge of the moneybox." Judas rubs her shoulder a moment. "Are you certain this is right?"

"I don't know if it is right or necessary or good. I do know it is what Yeshua has chosen to do, and that he believes it is what must be done. That it will spare the most people pain possible."

"Spare others, but not you, and not me." He sighs, closing his eyes a moment. "Tomorrow?"

"It will make no difference to my heart when, so if it is easier to do this swiftly, tomorrow will be soon enough."

"Not easier, but if I hesitate, I will never go through with it, for all that I would do what he asks of me."

"Then tomorrow." Mary turns her face into his shoulder for a moment, and Judas tightens his arm around her until she sighs and straightens. "I will wait for you to come to me after it is done."

"I will come." Even with the guilt that already weighs on his shoulders, he will come to her. He cannot leave her alone to grieve their beloved, no matter what anyone else will wish to do to him.

When Jesus tells the others that one of them will betray him, Judas keeps his knowledge of the truth from his face or manner from long practice. It is not betrayal when it is commanded. Even though it is what everyone else would believe, even without Jesus's words.

He makes himself eat as if he hasn't a care in the world, though the meal sits heavy in his stomach. He keeps from letting how he feels show as he goes to do as he has been told, as he kisses Jesus in greeting and farewell to identify him for the soldiers who have come for him. Keeps himself from leaving his dinner in the garden in front of the others, indeed from showing any of his rage and pain until he is alone.

Biting back a scream, though he cannot stop his stomach from rebelling, and everything he has eaten is left in a puddle in the field. The silver he was given might give him and Mary a chance to rebuild something, knows that Yeshua would not begrudge his keeping of it, but he cannot. He can't.

Silver is left behind, scattered in the field as he had flung it away, and he takes a circuitous route to where Mary is waiting.

"It is done."

And now all they can do is wait for the end, and hold each other in their grief.

**Author's Note:**

> I saw one too many irritating billboards on my way home at the beginning of the month. I will leave it at that.


End file.
